


[Podfic of] Sparring

by knight_tracer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Generals Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi have taken to sparring in lieu of having actual adult conversations. The clones are concerned. Anakin is just plain done with his Masters' bullshit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sparring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8793940) by [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl). 



> Cover art by kalakirya!

Length: 13:55  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sparring.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sparring.m4b)

  



End file.
